The Applewood Amulet of Emiliano Zapata
The Applewood Amulet of Emiliano Zapata is the 53rd episode of Legends of the Hidden Temple. Moat Crossing One at a time, each contestant must hang from the rod from their hands and feet to shinny across the moat. Steps of Knowledge Of the many leaders of the Mexican Revolution, the greatest of all was Emiliano Zapata, sometimes called the "George Washington of Mexico." In the 1890s, when Zapata was a boy, a wealthy landlord came with his men and fenced off the village's orchard. "But señor," said Zapata's father in tears, "without our orchard, we will starve!" "Tough," said the landlord. "Don't cry, father!" said Emiliano. "I swear: One day, I will get it back for you!" Twenty years later, he went out into the fields with eighty armed men. Zapata said: "Landlord, this land belongs to OUR village. From now on, the people of our village will farm it." Legend has it he cut a branch from an apple tree and whittled an amulet. "I swear on the soul of my father: I will not put this down until all of Méjico is free!" People from all over Mexico flocked to Zapata's side, and he helped build a new Mexican republic. When he died, the amulet disappeared. Temple Games ¡Tierra y Libertad! (Bungee) Emiliano Zapata's battle cry was "¡Tierra y Libertad!" (which translates to "Land and Liberty!"; or in this case, "Land and Freedom!"). Before Simone and Olivia-Emma were two boards, one with the word Tierra and the other with Libertad. When Kirk gave the signal, they had to run to the first board, grab the first piece of the word, and place it on the other board. Then, they had to run back and do it again. They also had to do the same with the next board. The player to completely spell out Zapata's battle cry or the player furthest along in 60 seconds won. Olivia-Emma completely spelled out Tierra y Libertad with 16 seconds of spare time, awarding her a half pendant of life. Simone only managed to spell out half of the battle cry. Church Bell of Freedom (Climbing Wall) Because of Emiliano Zapata, church bells all across mexico rang with the sounds of freedom. When Kirk gave the signal, Jason and Robert had to find the bricks that created a hand- or foot-hold and pull themselves up the wall. Once at the top, they then had to grab the clapper and ring the church bell to ride back down. The player to land or the player furthest along in 60 seconds won. Jason made it back down with the clapper with 13 seconds of spare time, awarding him a half pendant of life. Ride Like Emiliano Zapata (Spinning Horse) Zapata was a skilled horseman who led his troops into battle on horseback. Here, the teams had to remain on their horse as long as possible. Both players on each team were mounted on a mechanical horse, having to hold on tight as it started to spin when Kirk gave the signal. The team with more players on their horse in 60 seconds won. All four players stayed on when 60 seconds ended (they apparently had a very tight grip and were afraid to fall off), awarding them a full pendant each, leading to a tie. Tiebreaker Olmec: "Is the capital of Mexico: Cancun--?" Olivia-Emma correctly answered "Mexico City", sending her and Robert to Olmec's Temple. Temple Run The Temple configuration in this particular episode was very simplistic—in fact, it was the easiest in all of Season 2. Nevertheless, the Green Monkeys made it exciting. Robert, who Kirk referred to as an "international intrigue spy," chose the Ledges as his starting point and moved quickly. He went through the Pit of Despair rather fast as well; the Throne Room wasn't open, so he instead had to climb up into Medusa's Lair, where he met Temple Guard #1. Like many players, Robert had a little difficulty with the room objective (finding the holes in which to insert the two snakes into Medusa's head), but completed it in about twenty seconds and moved on into the King's Storeroom. However, just after he smashed the first pot, the second Temple Guard seized and removed Robert with a little under two minutes to go. Adventurous Olivia-Emma wasn't quite as fast-moving as Robert, but it was her medium pace and great concept of the show that helped create an exciting Temple Run. On her way to the King's Storeroom, she passed up the half-Pendant on the Medusa's Lair actuator in the Pit of Despair, but she made it to where Robert left off in thirty seconds and got to work immediately. She had a dose of bad luck in the King's Storeroom when it was the third pot that contained the key and the third keyhole that opened the door, but she entered the Shrine of the Silver Monkey with a minute on the clock and absolutely blazed putting the statue together (fifteen seconds!). Olivia-Emma entered the Viper's Nest with 42 seconds remaining, but she had a little trouble finding the Applewood Amulet in the room. When she picked it up with only 37 seconds were left, she promptly took off. After the King's Storeroom, she went up into the Observatory and then climbed down into Medusa's Lair, but otherwise she precisely retraced her footsteps back out of the Temple. Tension grew with every room, however, and by the time Olivia-Emma left the Pit for the Ledges, less than fifteen seconds were still on the clock. She squeezed her way back through to get over to the entrance slide; the camera switched to a wide angle as the last seconds appeared on the screen, and Olivia-Emma finally jumped down on the other side of Olmec a split second before the clock read "0:00." Watch Episode Notes *Olivia-Emma Houliana of the Green Monkeys previously appeared on Get the Picture in 1991. *Olivia-Emma was one of six contestants on Nickelodeon All-Star Challenge. *This Temple Run has was one of the few close calls to win with 1 second left. The others was Galileo's Cannonball and The Milk Bucket of Freydis. Lawrence of Arabia's Headdress can be included but is debatable. *During The Steps of Knowledge, The Silver Snakes replace the Blue Barracudas in the moat. The reason for this is because the spotter sent the Silver Snakes back by mistake. *This is the only artifact in the Viper's Nest where the Orange Iguanas didn't go to the temple. *This was the first time that the Purple Parrots faced off against the Green Monkeys in the temple games (the Purple Parrots never faced off the Green Monkeys in the temple games in Season 1). *This is the last episode where Olmec doesn't warn the contestants about the spirit of the Temple Guard in The Dark Forest. *This was the first episode to feature a half pendant in the pit area of Olmec's Temple. Category:Season 2 Category:Green Monkeys Category:1 1/2 Pendants Category:Team Run Category:Win Category:Artifacts Hidden in The Top Corner Category:Temple Layout XI Category:Half Pendants in the Pit Category:Episodes That Used the Tiebreaker Category:Under One Minute Remaining Category:Male Going First Category:Episodes That Retained Original Prize Plugs